pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Dreams?
"Sweet Dreams?" is an upcoming mini-fic written by Smilez221 that is designed to help people get to know some of her followers better, namely Celine, LuLu, and Shiori. The plot line is that Phineas and Ferb just got into a big fight over something, and now the three witches are trying to fix it. Part 1 Celine took a closer look at the town of Danville, where she and her human family had moved last year. Ever since DecaWitch Number 10 landed there, DW Number 1 told her to keep a close watch to make sure that the town wasn't affected too much by witch magic. It was a boring job, sure, and Celine would much rather look over on Io, one of Jupiter's moons, where the relationship between the citizens changed every day, but she was stuck. Nothing ever changed in Danville. At least, not until tonight. Celine shifted her focus onto 2796 Mapel Drive, the home of the Flynn-Fletchers. The relationship between people appeared to Celine as colored lines that connected the two people. For example, the line that connected Linda and Lawrence were bright purple, to signify that they were together, married, and in love, the lines between Phineas and Candace were a red-orangish color, to signify that Candace hated her little brother, but Phineas wanted to be friends, and, on a normal night, the line that connected Phineas and Ferb should've been bright yellow, to signify that they were the best of friends, but tonight was different. Tonight, the line that connected the two step-brothers was bright red, as red as can be. Even without the help of Six's automatic zoomer-ator, it was pretty obvious that the two had gotten into a fight that day; while they once shared the same room, it appears as though Ferb had moved into the guest bedroom; it was that obvious to Celine, for the line connecting the guest bedroom to Candace's bedroom was plain old white, to signify that they didn't have much of a relationship with each other. Celine was insanely curious as to why the the two brothers would get so hostile with each other; ever since what was now referred to as "The Incident" at school and at home and at everywhere else, Celine and her little sister, Maggie, were forbidden to see Phineas and Ferb. What her parents didn't know was that she saw them every day, making sure that their relationship didn't change too much overnight. She sadly looked on, where Phineas and Ferb were probably dreaming horrible dreams about the other. "Celine? What's wrong?" Out of nowhere, Celines best friend from the witch world, LuLu, appeared. "Something's wrong with Phineas and Ferb." Celine told her friend. "One night, they're BFF's, the next, they're- they're worst enemies." Celine had wanted to say that they were "at each other's necks," for that was true, she could see, but she knew better than to use exagerations in front of LuLu. "Well, why don't you make them friends again?" LuLu asked innocently. Celine shook her head. "Because, if I do, it'll be like, one day they're at each other's- they're in a huge fight, and the next, they're best friends again. Their parents will know somthing's up." she explained. "But there is something up. The sky." LuLu replied confusedly. Celine rolled her eyes, then said, "No, I mean, they'll become suspicious." "Oh." LuLu replied. "And, it's not like anyone could like, sing to them or something" Celine continued, knowing that that was what LuLu might want to do. Celine turned back to Phineas's room. Just for fun, she made the pink line that connected Phineas with Isabella an even brigther pink, though not too bright. Number 1 didn't say anything against Celine having a little fun, now did she? As she examined the line between Phineas and Ferb once more, Celine got an idea. Before she could carry it out, LuLu excaimed, "Wait, Celine, maybe I can go down there and sing to them so they can like each other again!" Celine slapped her forehead. "You are such an airhead" she told her best friend. Part 2 "Besides, I've got a better idea" Celine told LuLu. "I can go see Shiori, and she can have them dream about each other and make them realize that they really should be friends and not enemies." "Shiori?" LuLu asked confusedly. Celine rolled her eyes once more, then explained for what felt like the billionth time, "She can read and control peoples dreams" "Oh, yeah" LuLu replied. "So, you coming with me?" Celine asked her. "To where?" "To find Shiori." Celine sighed. Sometimes she wondered if her friend had any brain cells. "Oh, yeah. But, won't One get mad if she finds out that you left your post?" Celine took back that thought about LuLu and her lack of brain cells. She clearly had some. Celine rethought her plan. "OK, how about you stay here, if someone comes, you tell them I went to try to solve a problem. You know, so that things don't become too suspicious." she told her. LuLu nodded. "OK, I'll see you later!" Celine said before flying away. Category:Stories